


The Vimesian Principle of Noble Floatation

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex has Opinions about modern art, Background Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Bombs, Coffee, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Discworld References, Fictober 2019, Gen, Lord takes a level in Gotham villiany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Some things happen, regular as clockwork. Alex would like some of them (like the transport service) to get their act together, and some of them to stop dead.





	The Vimesian Principle of Noble Floatation

Despite the advances of alien technology and its impact, tangential or otherwise on the daily life of its citizens, there are still some laws of physics - not all, but some - operating in National City that stay the same no matter what else happens to be going on at any given moment.

Lord resurfaces from wherever he's been lurking in obscurity, much like other things that are said to float to the top. Not that anyone's asking her, but Alex would have preferred it if he'd stayed gone, instead of turning into a villain straight out of Gotham. She has a life, and a girlfriend she really likes spending time with. She doesn't have the time to spare for Lord's latest ego boost. Especially when he keeps flirting with her. She hadn't liked him when she'd thought she was straight, and she sure as hell didn't like him now.

For one thing, bombs seem to be his catch all go-to these days. It seems he's as easy in the company of hypocrisy as he is with slime, even if the steampunk theme is new. For the amount of damage he causes, there are amazingly few casualties. Besides people's eyeballs whenever he hacks the TV broadcast.

In the first few weeks after he returned - after she'd become used to his presence in the city, and made sure he wasn't abducting coma patients again, and stuck a few trackers on Kara - Alex had even, despite herself, been mildly supportive of the results of his last appearance, (not the monologuing) because a shitty fence across one of the more useful shortcuts between the park and food truck central was _not_ art no matter what kind of fancy words people used to describe it. The fact that she could vault it was immaterial when compared to the fact that she was forced to vault it or take a ten minute detour to get food that should've been two seconds away. Depending on the line, of course.

That was then, and this is now. Now, his aesthetics don't matter in the slightest (even if she is sneakily using Kara's new BFF to stop the city putting that damn fence back up) because she's going to make him pay. Not for - or not only for - illegal, not to mention immoral, human experimentation - although she really needs to get someone to look into why nothing happened about that, because that was just _wrong_ on so many levels - or doing his best to hurt Kara, or forcing her on that godawful sham of a date - there had barely been any food on the plates! What kind of dinner didn't have food? - or invading her privacy, or being a smarmy little git, but because he messed with her coffee. And, to add insult to the injury already sustained, didn't even tie her legs to the chair he abandoned her in after having her carted away to yet another of National City's warehouses. Like she was something he could put away until he had time for her. Like she was someone who had time for him.

What kind of amateur does he think she _is_?

* * *

J'onn intercepts her halfway to LordTec's HQ, broken pieces of detonator in his hand, and calmly diverts her to the nearest coffee shop while NCPD's finest go screaming past. While he has - and still does, whenever the occasion calls for it - entertained some less than savory thoughts towards Mr. Lord's general welfare, the matter is clearly well in hand, and Alex getting herself thrown into a cell again would be ... ill advised given her second most recent kidnapping. Besides, they'd picked up her breakfast muffin in the alleyway by the shop with the teller she still hadn;t picked up was flirting with her. She could do with a bite to eat.


End file.
